


Secrets Untold

by psghayleaux



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psghayleaux/pseuds/psghayleaux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack wants to tell Will something, and Will learns nothing new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets Untold

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to piratechallenge of LiveJournal.

Jack’s cabin; a lone candle flickered on the table.

Jack said he had a secret to share with him, something to do with a debt he owed Will’s father.

This was the first time Jack had willingly offered him information without getting something out of the deal for him self.

Will was more then a little worried.

He sat gingerly on the cabin's only chair to wait. The candle slowly burned itself out, its last flame guttering away hours before dawn.

Jack never showed up.

When dawn arrived Will left, he later found out that Jack had passed out in a tavern after going in claiming he just needed to have a drink to calm his nerves before talking to Will.

When he heard this he just shook his head and said he expected nothing less from Jack and that he’d given up on expecting more.


End file.
